Sun Woo Jae Duk
| Imagem=Arquivo:SunWooJaeDuk.jpg | Nome= 선우재덕 / Sun Woo Jae Duk (Seon U Jae Deok) | CidadeNatal= | Nascimento=23/07/1962 | localmorte= | falecimento= | Ocupação=Ator | AnosAtivos= | PapéisNotáveis= }} Perfil *'Nome:' 선우재덕 / Sun Woo Jae Duk (Seon U Jae Deok) *'Profissão:' Ator *'Data de Nascimento:' 23/07/1962 *'Signo:' Leão *'Agência:' C&CO ENS Dramas *Unasked Family (KBS1, 2019) *Waves, Waves (KBS2, 2018) *Money Flower (MBC, 2017) *Temperature of Love (SBS, 2017) *Strongest Deliveryman (KBS2, 2017) *Forest of Secrets (tvN, 2017) cameo *Always Spring (MBC, 2016) *Strange Family (KBS1, 2016) *The Return of Hwang Geum Bok (SBS, 2015) *Warm and Cozy (MBC, 2015) cameo *S.O.S Save Me (KBS Drama, 2014) *Lady of the Storm (MBC, 2014) *Nae Il's Cantabile (KBS2, 2014) cameo *Melody of Love (KBS1, 2013) *Can't Take It Anymore (JTBC, 2013) *Wonderful Mama (SBS, 2013) *May Queen (MBC, 2012) *Horse Doctor (MBC, 2012) *Rainbow Rose (TV Tokyo, 2012) *To the Beautiful You (SBS, 2012) *Love, My Love (KBS2, 2012) *The Moon That Embraces the Sun (MBC, 2012) *Queen Insoo (JTBC, 2011) *My Daughter the Flower (SBS, 2011) *You've Fallen for Me (MBC, 2011) *I Believed in Men (MBC, 2011) *Please Marry Me (KBS2, 2010) *Prosecutor Princess (SBS, 2010) *Can Anyone Love (SBS, 2009) *Hateful But Once Again (KBS2, 2009) *Aquarius (SBS, 2008) *Little Mom Scandal (CGV, 2008) *KBS HDTV Feature My Bloody Valentine (KBS1, 2008) *The King and I (SBS, 2007) *Catch a Kang Nam Mother (SBS, 2007) *My Lovely Miss Dal Ja (SBS, 2006) *Love and Ambition (SBS, 2006) *Wild Flower (SBS, 2005) *Love Hymn (MBC, 2005) *Green Rose (SBS, 2005) *Three Wives (SBS, 2004) *Freezing Point (MBC, 2004) *Proposal (SBS, 2004) *One Million Roses (KBS1, 2003) *First Love (SBS, 2003) *Damo (MBC, 2003) *Drama City My Beautiful First Love (KBS, 2003) *Drama City Formula for Passion (KBS, 2002) *Saxophone (KBS2, 2002) *Bad Girls (SBS, 2002) *Sidestreet People (KBS2, 2002) *Drama City Very Old Love (KBS, 2002) *Morning Without Parting (SBS, 2001) *SWAT Police (SBS, 2000) *Honesty (MBC, 2000) *Sunday Best Happy Birthday (KBS, 1999) *When Time Flows (MBC, 1999) *Heart of Lies (MBC, 1998) *See and See Again (MBC, 1998) *Young Lady (아씨) (KBS2, 1997) *Don't Forget (못 잊어) (MBC, 1997) *KBS TV Novel - White Dandelion (하얀 민들레) (KBS1, 1996) *Dangerous Love (MBC, 1996) *Men of the Bath House (KBS2, 1995) *Happiness (행복) (MBC, 1995) *Auntie Ok (옥이 이모) (SBS, 1995) *The Road to You (그대에게 가는 길) (KBS2, 1994) *Women Who Burn the Rice (밥을 태우는 여자) (KBS2, 1994) *January (KBS2, 1993) *Morning Without Parting (이별 없는 아침) (KBS2, 1992) *Black Self-Portraits (검은 자화상) (KBS2, 1992) *Keep Your Voice Down (목소리를 낮춰요) (SBS, 1991) *West Wind (하늬바람) (KBS2, 1991) *Lethe's Song (레테의 연가) (KBS2, 1991) *The Royal Way (KBS1, 1991) *Earthling (지구인) (KBS2, 1990) *Freezing Point (빙점) (KBS2, 1990) *Fetters of Love (사랑의 굴레) (KBS2, 1989) *The Memoirs of Lady Hyegyeong (MBC, 1988) *The Art of War (TV 손자병법) (KBS2, 1987) aparição de 1991 Filmes *Northern Limit Line (2015) *No Breathing (2013) *City of Damnation (2009) *Come Tomorrow (2003) *Siren (2000) *Guitarist (1986) *Making Love (1983) Links Externos *Profile (daum) *Profile (naver) Categoria:KAtor